


Counting Stars

by definitelythor (yourlionheartx)



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlionheartx/pseuds/definitelythor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU; Phil bunks off school and smokes too much, and Dan's a bit infatuated with him. It doesn't take long to figure out that Phil's just a dorky guy who likes stars and wants people to think hes cool</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this was meant to be like 1000 words of teenage boys getting each other off and making out instead of studying and it turned into a lot of feelings and it's really silly and cliche and but kinda cute so whatever I hope you like it xo

_ “The amazing thing is that every atom in your body came from a star that exploded. And, the atoms in your left hand probably came from a different star than your right hand. It really is the most poetic thing I know about physics: You are all stardust. ― Lawrence M. Krauss_

 

Dan hears Phil Lester’s name often once he arrives at Woodhey High school, he knows that once Phil got kicked out of class for lighting up a cigarette mid-lesson, that he once set the fire alarm off and the principle found him the boys bathroom spray painting the walls, and another time he came in to take an exam blind drunk and they expelled him. There are rumours he’s already been held back several years and Dan’s also been told that he actually set fire to a science lab once. Dan has no fucking idea which rumours are true and what is just made up for shock value, to make people scared of this kid, who Dan has never actually seen. Maybe Phil Lester doesn’t even exist.

Dan’s on his way to his first history class when he first sees him though, and he can’t really imagine this guy, with his dyed black hair and loose tie, setting fire to anything, ever. On all accounts, Phil, and he knows it’s Phil because he’s been described to him enough times, doesn’t look half as threatening as everyone has made him out to be. When Dan catches his eye, Phil holds his gaze for an uncomfortably long time, until a teacher marches over and tells him to spit out his gum. Dan watches Phil spit it out into his hand and turn to stick it to someones locker before walking away, ignoring the teacher calling him back. 

Its the same day when Dan’s going to get his bike and cycle home, after staying late behind school to catch up on whatever he missed before his transfer, that he sees Phil again. If any normal person came across two guys grinding on each other in pretty much a public place, they would get what they came for and leave, but Dan’s an idiot, because he stops frozen still and just gawks as if he’s never seen two guys getting it on before. And then Phil glances up and sees him..

"Woah hold up. There’s a pervert watching us," he mutters. The other boy steps back and turns to raise his eyebrows at Dan as Phil wipes his fingers over his lips and leans his head back against the wall. "Can I help you?" he asks.

"Sorry - I need to get my bike. I didn’t mean to - "

"Okay, are we in your way?" Phil asks. 

Dan shakes his head, feeling his face heating up as Phil smiles.

"You just fancied a show?" 

Phil’s friend? Boyfriend? Starts laughing and pulls a lighter and cigarette out of his pocket.

"No, I’m sorry. I just - " 

"Get your bike, and go home and download some porn, yeah?" Phil says. 

Dan just nods because he really isn’t sure what else to do, and he unlocks his bike with shaking hands, a little angry at himself for being so nervous. When he looks up Phil’s watching him, just kind of staring at him. He has this jacket on, covered in galaxies and nebulars. Dan’s pretty damn sure anyone else would look like a hipster douche wearing that jacket, but it looks kind of cute on Phil. 

"Um - see you later," Dan mutters, wheeling his bike past the two of them.

"Yeah whatever," he hears Phil say in reply. When he turns around again the other guy is lighting a cigarette and Phil's laughing at something he's said, probably something about Dan, so he gets on his bike and starts pedaling.

**

Ideally, Dan wants to just avoid Phil, because he has really pretty eyes and wears his top buttons undone and smiles with his tongue poking out, and he’s kind of really fucking attractive, but he has a red flashing sign above his head that basically says _I will drag you down with me_ and all Dan wants to do is get through high school, get into a good college and get on with his life, without some idiot in a nebular jacket ruining that for him.

But Phil is in every single one of Dan’s classes. Well, when he bothers turning up, which is actually quite a rarity. Dan can’t begin to count the amount of times the teacher has reached Phil’s name in the register and there’s been no reply. One time Phil did get to biology, but he walked in and glanced up at the black board before making a face and walking back out again, and the teacher didn’t even bother going after him.

When Phil does turn up, he hangs his galaxy jacket over the back of his chair and keeps his head down, never answering a question, never talking to anyone else, usually scratching things into his desk with his compass or drawing on his arm. Dan’s not sure if he’s ever seen Phil taking notes and it kind of annoys him that the teachers have given up on caring. 

So in literature, Dan sits down next to Phil and gets out all his books, trying to ignore Phil watching him.

"Um - there are other places you could sit you know?" Phil mutters.

"I know. I want to sit here. Do you have a copy of the book?"

"Of what book?"

"Wuthering heights. The book we’re currently studying - "

Phil shakes his head and Dan opens his own copy to the page they’re on and pushes it into the middle of the table so Phil can see it too. 

"It’s a good story, I think you’d like it. There are ghosts and shit."

Phil’s still looking at Dan like he has some kind of growth on his face, and Dan’s still trying really hard not to pay attention to it, keeping a smile fixed on his face despite how uncomfortable he feels. 

"Daniel right?" Phil asks.

"Um - well, _Dan_ actually.”

"Yeah. I don’t care - and you don't know what I like, so don't act like we're friends. Maybe find somewhere else to sit?"

Dan swallows and curls the corner of the page in his fingers, looking out at the class and realising that a lot of eyes are on him right now. He glances down at the table, Phil’s name scratched into the wood and little doodles, mainly stars and planets and _Jesus this guy has a fixation on space_. He could get up now and move to another seat and just carry on not being Phil's friend, but he figures that's what everyone else has always done and whether Phil wants to admit it or not, it must be kind of lonely. 

"No thank you," he says finally. He looks up to smile at Phil. "I like sitting here."

Phil opens his mouth but then the teacher walks into the room, his eyes landing on Dan’s for a moment before sighing and picking up the register. ”Philip. Good morning, nice of you to join us today.”

Phil slouches down in his chair like he wants to disappear. ”It’s _Phil_ ,” he whispers angrily. And it really isn’t much at all, but it’s something in common and when Phil looks at Dan, Dan rolls his eyes and smiles because teachers get his name wrong every day. He can’t help but feel a little triumphant when Phil smiles back, even if the quirk of his lips doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Dan will have to work on that.

**

Dan’s half way home when he sees Phil walking along the pavement, shoulders hunched and a cigarette hanging between his fingers. Dan screeches his breaks to a hault next to him, and Phil looks up and sighs, rolling his eyes when he sees it’s Dan.

"Are you stalking me? Because if you want to get my attention, don’t bother. You’re not my type," Phil says.

"Did you set fire to a science lab?" 

Phil laughs and takes a tote from his cigarette, his cheeks hollowing as he inhales, and Dan tries not to stare. He gets off his bike and starts pushing it, waking quickly to keep up with Phil's long strides. 

"No. That’s a stupid rumour. I kind of want to punch whoever made that one up. Also I’m sixteen years old, I haven’t been held back," Phil says. 

"Oh right. Well, that just made you a lot less interesting," Dan jokes. He sees Phil smiling out of the corner of his eye.

"Going to stop following me then Dan?"

"No."

“ _Brilliant_.”

"I like your jacket."

Phil exhales a stream of smoke and Dan watches it curling out of his mouth before he flicks ash onto the ground. "Thanks," he says after a pause. 

"You’re into space then? Because like, that’s cool. Space is awesome."

Phil nods his head. ”Pretty much the only thing I’ve ever been interested in learning about.”

"You don’t turn up to physics very often though. We might study astronomy soon."

"I just - don’t like school," Phil mutters, dropping his cigarette onto the floor and treading on it. Dan looks at him for a moment and then lets out a little laugh that makes Phil glance up at him with wide eyes.

"No one _likes_ school, stupid. Most of us just get on with it though, like if you keep bunking you’ll be held back and have to endure it for longer - ”

"Did you just call me stupid"?

"Yes. You’re really dumb."

Phil looks like he doesn’t really know what to say. He opens his mouth and Dan’s smirk grows. 

"You’re really annoying," Phil says after a pause. 

Dan shrugs and smiles, looking up as they reach his house. ”This is my stop. Um - do you want to come in and - ”

"No. I don’t. But thanks for the invite. I have to get home and shower before my parents get in, because if they smell smoke on my clothes I’m dead."

"Okay. Well - see you in history maybe?"

"Maybe."

Dan watches as Phil walks past his house, shoving his hands into his pockets and staring at the ground, and Dan tries not to smile when Phil turns to look at him as he’s walking away.

**

Dan knows people are whispering about him now, he finds it kind of fascinating how quickly rumours start and even more how people care about rumours surrounding him. He’s hardly interesting. In fact most people don’t know his fucking name, and he’s heard people refer to him as the _posh kid_ and _the new kid_ and _the one with the stupid voice_ (which is ridiculous because it’s just a southern accent in Rossendale and it’s not 'stupid' just because it’s not the same as everyone elses).

People think he’s dating Phil, there’s a rumour they met in juvenile prison. Phil’s never even been to juvenile prison. Some other people think Dan’s dealing Phil drugs, and when Dan tells Phil this on their walk home one night, Phil doesn’t stop laughing for about ten minutes, and it’s the first time Dan’s seen Phil laugh. He holds his hand over his mouth and keeps trying to stop himself but he can’t. It's one of the cutest things Dan's ever seen, like it's up there with yawning baby animals and kitten videos. 

Dan doesn’t even know what it is about Phil that intrigues him, but he is drawn to him and he can’t shake it off. And when Phil catches his eye when the teacher fucks up a power point or a kid asks a stupid question, and grins, Dan thinks that maybe, just a tiny bit, Phil feels the same. Under all this bad boy act he is just a dorky guy who likes stars. 

 

"Did you know that if you put saturn in a swimming pool it would float?" Phil asks as they're walking home on Friday night.

"Shut up, that's bullshit."

"It's less dense than water. Why - it's not bullshit, why would I make that up?" 

Dan laughs and shakes his head. "How do you know that - you never turn up to class?"

"Internet."

"Come on then, give me something else."

Phil kicks his foot against the ground and Dan watches him look up at the sky as he talks. "When a star dies it explodes and sends its elements out into space to make things like iron and nickel, and like at one point - people."

Dan raises his eyebrows and smiles when Phil looks down to meet his eyes again. "So we're all just stardust. Actually like ninety three percent of us is literally bits of star. We're bits of a star on a planet that's made from bits of other stars and we can do whatever we like with that." Phil smiles like he's looking at the stars right now, his eyes bright,and Dan thinks he's totally done for, because this guy is perfect. 

 

Phil turns up to physics on Monday and sits next to Dan and the teacher double takes when she sees him. When he answers all the questions she looks like her eyes are going to bug out of her head and Dan can't help but feel proud. Maybe proud isn't the right word, but he can't stop smiling and when he sees Phil's smile he finds himself wanting to lean forward and kiss it. 

**

Phil gets detention _every day_. Dan doesn’t think he ever sees Phil at lunch and he’s always staying after school because when Dan finishes studying he’s out at the bike shed (a different guy with him every single time) or Dan catches up with him on his walk home. 

Dan’s never got detention before, and he doesn’t mean to, he honestly forgets his homework and is asked to stay behind to do it after school, and obviously at the back of the room, Phil’s leaning back in his chair with his feet on the table.

"Philip, take off your jacket," the teacher snaps.

Phil carries on swinging his chair and looking out of the window. 

“ _Philip_.”

"There’s no one in here called Philip," Phil mutters. He shrugs his jacket off though and Dan looks back at his own notes.

Once the teacher has left, Dan feels something hit the back of his head and turns to see a balled up piece of paper. He glances over at Phil.

"What did you do?" Phil asks.

"Forgot my homework. You?"

Phil snorts and shakes his head, rolling his eyes. ”What a lame reason to give you a detention. Apparently I can’t offer teachers blow jobs to improve my grades, which - I don’t know, I’ve watched a lot of porn that suggests otherwise.”

Dan laughs. "You are so full of bullshit”

He watches as Phil smiles and keeps swinging back and forth in his chair, not denying or confirming that Dan's just called him out. Part of Dan really wouldn't be massively surprised if it was the case, he's heard enough rumours of Phil sucking off the teachers to wonder if some of them hold truth.

**

Later Dan’s getting his bike and Phil’s standing next to him, waiting for him so they can walk home together. "Do you want a cigarette?" Phil asks, holding out his packet. 

Dan smiles and shakes his head. "Nah. I don't smoke. But thanks."

Phil shrugs and places one between his lips as they start walking. "Do you drink or do you like not touch anything?"

"I have glasses of wine with dinner sometimes - well, at Christmas, Bucks Fizz sometimes."

Phil smiles and cups his hands around his mouth to light his cigarette. "Bucks Fizz? That's cute."

"You're cute."

"I'm _not cute_." Phil rolls his eyes but Dan doesn't miss the small smile that tugs his lips, even if Phil's trying to hide it, to keep his cool. Dan watches him loosen his tie with one hand and run his hand through his hair to scruff it up a bit. 

Phil probably thinks he looks intimidating, with his cigarette between his lips and his tie loose, the first few buttons of his shirt undone. Most people in school avoid him like he's going to snap them in two or something, and Dan finds it all kind of hilarious because as they're walking a cat walks past and Phil stops short and bends over to start tickling it behind his ear.

"You're cute, you're like - the definition of the word, Phil," Dan mutters.

Phil stands up straight, brushing himself off with his spare hand and narrowing his eyes at Dan. "You're a tosser," he says. He smiles though, and Dan smiles back. "You can't call me cute and then grin at me like that - with your fucking dimples. You're adorable," Phil says. 

"Shut up," Dan feels himself blushing and covers his cheeks with his hands, glaring towards Phil as they carry on walking. 

"I do it to push people away you know?" Phil says suddenly. 

"Do what?"

"Act like I'm tough and unattainable - I don't like people, I don't like teachers because they're condescending and I don't like other kids because they used to call me names, so I push them away so they don't hurt me." Phil drags his lip between his teeth and shakes his head. "Shit, that sounds so stupid out loud."

"You haven't pushed me away."

Phil smiles and takes another drag from his cigarette. "Because you've got under my skin."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Phil shrugs. "Haven't figured it out yet."

 

Dan doesn't ask Phil to come in because he knows the answer already. 

His parents are still at work and he can't hear his brother, so he makes his way to his room and closes the door behind him, lying back on his bed. He lets out a long breath, running his hand over the front of his school trousers and pressing his palm against his cock, feeling himself getting harder. He thinks about how Phil wears his buttons so far undone sometimes that Dan can see hair on his chest, and how he wants to keep going with those buttons, wants his hands on every inch of him. 

He gets his belt unbuckled and works on his fly, thinking about Phil's hands on his shoulders, holding him down, and about Phil grabbing Dan's tie and tugging him forward to press their lips together. Dan bites back a moan, stroking his hand over himself and imagining it's Phil's. It's Phil's thumb rubbing over the head of his cock and smearing precome a little and Dan arches up into it. His eyes flutter closed and he focuses everything on _Phil_.

The smell of his aftershave and smoke, mint gum on his breath, his tongue running over Dan's and his hot breath on Dan's skin. Phil's fingers digging into his sides and his own hands curling in Phil's black hair, pushing it from his face to look into his eyes, listening to him moaning and letting out little gasps.

After he comes, Dan lies there for a moment and tries to catch his breath, staring up at the ceiling. He lets out a little laugh and rolls his eyes because he's an idiot. He's a massive fucking idiot and he has a huge fucking crush on Phil Lester.

**

It's really hard to concentrate when Phil's watching Dan, his gaze steady behind his glasses. Dan can't begin to figure out how it's possible that Phil gets twenty times more hot when he's wearing glasses. He moves his leg to press his thigh against Dan's and Dan swallows, feeling his heart race. 

Phil scribbles something down and then passes it to Dan and Dan rolls his eyes because Phil, who likes stars and kittens and boys with dimples, also writes little notes in class and signs them with kisses: _my parents are out tonight do u want to come over? x_

Dan grins and scribbles out a reply: _yeah i have nothing better to do xx_

He feels Phil kick his foot under the table and covers his mouth with his hand so he doesn't start laughing.

**

Phil has stuffed animals in room, lions mainly, and he has _a lot_ of Buffy posters. Dan gazes around with his eyebrows raised as Phil tries to shove socks back into his drawers and throw toys behind the back of his bed.

"Cute," Dan says.

"I swear to god if you call me cute one more time - "

"What will you do?"

Phil glances up at Dan and wets his lips with his tongue, his eyes moving to Dan's mouth, and suddenly Dan's throat feels really dry. "Kiss you? If that's cool?" Phil asks. 

Dan smiles and nods his head."Yeah, why not?"

Phil moves forward to presses his lips to Dan's and Dan makes a little noise in his throat before sighing into it. Phil's an awesome kisser, Dan isn't that surprised because he has had a lot of practice after all, but he's just really, really good with his mouth and his tongue and his hand moving to squeeze Dan's arse and pull him closer. 

"You're a bad influence on me," Dan mutters.

Phil just smirks and presses his hips into Dan's, making Dan gasp. "My bad influence has given you a boner." 

Dan moves to grab Phil's hips and grinds his own hips forward in a small, tight circle, smiling when Phil's breathing goes shaky and his eyelids flutter. He feels Phil's fingers slide under the back of his jeans and presses his hips forward again. Phil bites down on Dan's bottom lip, and Dan moans a little, feeling Phil smile as his hand move over the curve of Dan's arse. Then they're kissing messily, all tongue and teeth, and they're practically grinding against each other. Dan runs his hand over Phil's side, under his shirt, feeling his skin under his fingers.

"Come here," Dan tugs on Phil's arm and sits back on his bed, staring up at him, wetting his lips and feeling his heart race as Phil pushes him down onto his bed and moves to straddle his hips. 

"You're really hot," Phil breathes, ducking his head to press his lips to Dan's collar and licking over his heated skin before starting to bite and suck a mark there. Dan closes his eyes and carries on rocking his hips to get the friction back again, needing something. He can feel Phil smiling, pressing his lips to Dan's collar. Dan lets Phil move them both properly into the middle bed and reaches to get Phil's fly undone. Phil shifts and rolls over onto his side so Dan can push his trousers and boxers down just enough to get his hand wrapped around Phil, rubbing his thumb over the tip and then stroking him. He stops to spit onto his hand before getting a proper grip on him. 

"Dan, _oh shit_ ," Phil closes his eyes and arches into it, and Dan watches him biting hard on his lip. He takes his hand from where it's been resting on Dan's hip and reaches to place his own hand over Dan's and get him to squeeze tighter and go a little bit faster. 

Then Dan shivers when Phil fits his hand around the shape of his cock through the material of his trousers before pulling on Dan's zip and getting his hand wrapped around him so they're both working their hands over each other. Dan drops his head to Phil's shoulder whimpering against Phil's skin. He listens to Phil's heavy breaths and focuses on his hand, on him dragging his thumb over the head of Dan's cock and _how the fuck did they get here?_

He feels heat prickling his skin as Phil's teeth graze his bottom lip, and feels Phil shudder, his hand moving faster on Dan. Their kiss is just messy now, Dan licking into Phil's mouth as he keeps bucking his hips into his Phil's fist and trying to concentrate on moving his own hand, smiling when Phil lets out a little moan. He's so glad his parents are out right now. His hand is sticky wet with precome and he can hardly breathe because Phil's pressed so close to him and keeps sucking on his bottom lip, which is turning Dan on so much.

"Fuck, Phil," he moans, staring at Phil's blown pupils and bitten lips, and at how his hairs falling into his eyes, which are so fucking blue this close up. Phil's breathing heavily and his fingers tighten on Dan as his breath catches and he moves to bury his face into Dan's neck. Dan hears his name on Phil's lips and feels him come over his fist, biting into Dan's collarbone again to muffle his moan. 

"Jesus," Dan breathes. He can feel his own orgasm rising in him as Phil focuses his attention on getting him off, twisting his wrist and mouthing kisses over his neck. He gasps when he comes, his body going tense as he spills over Phil's hand, still rolling his hips into Phil's fist as he rides it out, shivering against Phil's body. 

"You all right?" Phil breathes. 

Dan nods and Phil reaches over him to grab a packet of tissues from his bedside table to clean their hands. He's still trying to catch his breath when he moves to kiss Dan again. 

"It's not usually that easy to get into my pants - just so you know," Dan says.

Phil's trying not to laugh, Dan can tell from the way he's pressing his lips together. "Of course not, I'd never think you were easy," Phil says. Dan smiles and moves to kiss Phil again, cupping his cheek and pressing against his lips until they're both breathless. 

**

They aren't dating, Dan isn't expecting to walk down the hall holding Phil's hand or anything like that. It's just sex really. But Dan's sitting next to Phil in Literature and their elbows are nudging each others as they write about Heathcliff and Catherine, and when Dan glances up to look at Phil he's just thinking about how much he likes him, Phil the dorky guy who likes stars and kittens and cuddly lions.

And he's a tease. He keeps reaching to run his hand over Dan's thigh and press their legs together and Dan keeps catching him watching him and biting on his lip like he's thinking very unclean thoughts as he studies Dan's face. When the teacher turns around, Dan gets one of his buttons undone and loosens his tie to pull the material away and show Phil the hickey on his collar that's almost purple. He grins when Phil goes kind of still next to him and lets out a shaky breath. 

As soon as the class ends and they're out in the hall, Phil's tugging Dan into the toilets and pushing him back against the wall of a cubicle. He tugs Dan's shirt down to look at the bruise.

"God that's hot, you bruise so easily. _Fuck_ ," Phil breathes, running his fingers over it.

"I'm just glad it's not any higher up because I don't know how I'd explain that to my mum." Dan shivers a little when Phil leans forward to press his lips to Dan's neck. He doesn't mention how he spent all morning running his fingers over the bruise, pressing down to feel the dull ache and remembering Phil's lips on his and his hand on Dan's cock, fingers tugging on Dan's hair and his hot breath on his neck, the little noises he made when he came and how he kept playing with Dan's hands as they watched a film, running his thumb over Dan's palm and tracing over his fingers until it tickled. 

"Skip next period with me? Stay here so I can suck you off," Phil mutters.

"That's tempting. I have a really good attendance record though - _shit_." Phil presses his palm right over Dan's cock and Dan's head falls back against the wall as he stares at the ceiling. He's basically screwed, and when Phil starts unbuckling his belt his head spins and he knows he's completely unable to say no. 

**

He doesn't have to invite Phil in anymore, Phil just walks into Dan's house behind him and he smiles sweetly at Dan's parents and traces down over Dan's arm before grabbing his hand. Dan entwines their fingers and feels Phil run his thumb over the back of his hand as he makes a joke that causes Dan's younger brother to crack up laughing and yeah, Phil's a charmer. Phil could sweet talk anyone but he's chosen to stand here squeezing Dan's hand. 

Phil turns up to more classes, and sits next to Dan, and Dan watches him concentrate, his face serious as the teacher talks. Every time he walks in the teacher looks surprised, and people aren't whispering much any more, because maybe they've figured out that Phil isn't as scary as they always thought. Dan won't tell Phil that though.

They still don't seem to be anything official. Honestly, Dan's too scared to ask because at the root of it all, he doesn't want to be rejected, he doesn't want to get hurt. 

**

"This book is amazing," Phil says. He pushes his glasses further up his nose and Dan stares at him, a small smile on his lips as Phil looks up from Wuthering Heights, his blue eyes bright behind his glasses. They're both lying on Dan's floor on their front, shoulder to shoulder with their own copies of the book. Dan's on his third read now to be honest, going through with a highlighter to pick out important bits, but Phil's never even finished a book before. 

"You've found a good book, your life will never be the same again," Dan says.

They both go quiet for a moment, then Dan closes his book and rolls onto his back, shuffling a little closer to Phil to kiss him. "You're very sexy in your glasses, all excited about classic lit - it's making me horny, I'm not kidding," Dan says.

"Everything makes you fucking horny. And I don't care, I'm reading."

"Are you turning down my sexual advances to read a book?"

Phil grins and nods his head.

"Going to kiss you any way," Dan mutters. He reaches to run his fingers down over Phil's tie and then grips a little firmer and tugs Phil forwards to press their lips together and it doesn't take long for Phil to start kissing him back, leaning into him as his eyes flutter closed. He moves so he has one knee either side of Dan's body and Dan runs his hands up under Phil's shirt until they're just lazily making out and Phil's catching Dan's lip between his teeth in that way that always makes Dan instantly hard.

**

"Tell me something you've never told anyone else," Dan says, staring up the glow in the dark stickers on Phil's ceiling (he likes stickers too, kittens and stickers and stars. He's adorable). It's two in the morning and they've spent all evening watching youtube videos and making out. 

"Um - I don't know."

"Come on, a deep dark secret. We all have deep dark secrets - "

"I want to be a teacher."

Dan turns his head to stare at Phil, raising his eyebrows. "Are you kidding?"

"Nope."

" _Shit_. No wait, that's a rubbish secret." Dan laughs and shakes his head. "I wanted something about like who you lost your virginity to or - "

"I haven't done that yet."

"Oh? You've sucked guys off in the toilets - "

"No I haven't." Phil sucks his lower lip between his teeth and glances at Dan out of the corner of his eye.

"You said you did though."

"I'm full of bullshit, Dan."

Dan rolls over onto his side and looks at Phil properly. The moon is coming in through the window and Phil's chewing on his bottom lip again as they fall into silence.

"Ask me again," Phil says quietly.

"What? Tell me something you've never told anyone else before?"

"I really like you."

Phil keeps staring at the ceiling as Dan smiles. 

"Wanna go out with me then?" Dan asks. 

Phil shrugs his shoulders. "Yeah, I have nothing better to do."


End file.
